Silly
by myday6
Summary: Sungjae tidak menyangka kalau kejahilannya membuat Changsub-nya berujung terluka. /BTOB Fanfiction/Changjae couple


"Aishhh Yook Sungjae! Kembalikan tasku!"

Bukan hal yang asing ketika mendengar Changsub meneriaki Sungjae, itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Kadang kejahilan mereka memicu pertengkaran, member BTOB sudah bosan melihat atau bahkan mendengarnya.

"Hyung, Sungjae sedang ke tempat Joy." Peniel –ia datang ke dorm sejak kemarin- yang sedang menonton TV dengan Hyunsik menatapnya datar, tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan meralat ucapannya. "M-maksudku, ke dorm Red Velvet." Hyunsik menatapnya dengan tatapan 'matilah kau Shin Donggeun.'

"Astaga bocah itu! Seenaknya saja ia menyembunyikan tasku!" Changsub yang sedang menggerutu tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Peniel, tapi kemudian ia bertanya lagi. "Apa tadi kau bilang, ke tempat Joy?" Peniel dan Hyunsik sontak menggeleng panik. "T-tidak, hyung. Ia ke dorm Red Velvet."

"Untuk menemui Joy, kan?" Seolah sudah biasa, Changsub bertanya lagi. Peniel dan Hyunsik menyerah untuk menutupi semuanya. "Iya, hyung." Masa bodoh, Changsub tidak peduli. Sungjae nantinya meniduri wanita saja, ia tidak sakit hati sama sekali.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Changsub menemukan tasnya diatas rak buku, tapi itu tinggi sekali. "Ughh, maknae sialan.." umpatnya pelan, ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sudah tahu ia tidak terlalu tinggi –ia tidak pendek-, kenapa Sungjae malah menaruhnya diatas sana?

"TIdak ada cara lain.." Changsub mengambil kursi, lalu ia menaiki kursinya. Sekarang ia sedikit mudah untuk mengambilnya, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng. Berkali-kali ia mempertahankan keseimbangan, tapi tetap saja akhirnya terjatuh.

"AAAAAAAHK!"

"Changsub hyung!"

.

.

 **Silly** _by_ myday6

 _OOC, Typo, BxB, Absurd, DLDR_

 **Top!** _Sungjae_ , **Bot!** _Changsub_

 **Disclaimer :** Member BTOB milik Cube Ent, Keluarga, dan Yang Maha Kuasa. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi tidak jelas ini.

.

.

' _Changsub hyung terjatuh dengan kepalanya duluan yang menyentuh lantai, ia pingsan setelah itu.'_

Ucapan singkat, namun mampu untuk membuat Sungjae ketar-ketir berlari dari dorm Red Velvet ke dorm BTOB. Ia mengutuk segala tingkah jahilnya tadi, ujung-ujungnya tingkah lakunya hanya membuat kekasihnya terluka.

 _25 menit kemudian_.

 **BRAK!**

"Pangeranmu pulang!" Sungjae berteriak lalu jatuh terduduk, Peniel membalas. "Diamlah!" Ia menghampiri Sungjae yang terduduk di depan pintu, lalu ia membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kejahilanmu membuat Changsub hyung terluka, _stupid_."

"Peuni hyung, bagaimana keadaannya?" Sungjae tidak mempedulikan ocehan Peniel, ia lebih peduli dengan keadaan kekasihnya sekarang. "Ia sudah bangun, tapi—" Baru saja Sungjae ingin menghela nafas, Peniel menggantung ucapannya. _Niat sekali ingin membuat Sungjae mati karena panik_.

"—Changsub hyung tidak berbicara sama sekali, ia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya dan terkadang menangis. _If he's crying because of you, I'll kill you, b*tch_." Meskipun sering dibuat stress karena tingkah Changsub, tetapi Peniel sudah menganggap Changsub seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sungjae menghela nafas, lalu ia berlari kecil menuju kamar Changsub. Sejujurnya, ia sangat khawatir. Sungjae ke dorm Red Velvet karena ia meminta pendapat pada Joy, tentang sebuah _rahasia_ tentunya.

Ia melihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, baru saja ia ingin membukanya lebar-lebar, terdengar suara orang lain di kamar itu. Sang maknae jelas mengenalinya, _suara Hyunsik_. Tapi ia tidak bertindak gegabah, ia memutuskan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Changsub hyung, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."_ Suara Changsub terdengar serak, Sungjae menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir jika tindakannya yang tadi bisa membuat Changsub nekat untuk mengambil tasnya dan terjatuh seperti ini.

" _Hyung, aku ingin bertanya."_

" _Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

" _Kau.. masih mencintai Sungjae? Bahkan disaat ia dipasangkan dengan Joy, kau tidak cemburu sama sekali? Apa kau—"_

" _Yya imma, kau harus belajar sesuatu. Mencintai itu bukan hanya tentang cemburu, tapi juga tentang merelakan. Melihat Sungjae dengan orang lain, memang rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali, bahkan aku nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi aku berpikir 'ah, aku lebih tua dan aku harus mengambil sikap yang benar.' jadi aku berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."_

Nafas Sungjae tercekat, tenggorokannya menyempit. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sejujurnya ia paling membenci kekasihnya menjadi emosional seperti ini. _Sesak_ , Sungjae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena frustasi, Sungjae menghembuskan nafas kasar dan pergi ke ruang tengah.

" _What's wrong, Mr. Handsome Weirdo?_ "

" _Nope, nothing's wrong_." Sungjae menjawab pelan, sedang tidak _mood_ untuk diajak bicara karena ucapan Changsub tadi. "Peuniiiiii!" Baru saja Sungjae memikirkannya, suara _tenor-_ nya sudah muncul. Apakah Sungjae mulai kehilangan kewarasannya?

 _Tidak, bodoh. Dia memang benar-benar keluar dari kamar dan ke ruang tengah_.

"Eoh? Yook Sungjae! Aku cari kau kemana-mana! Kau—"

"Ssh, berhenti mengoceh hyung. Kepalaku pusing, kesini sebentar." Melihat Sungjae tidak seperti biasanya, Changsub menutup mulut dan mendekatinya. Tanpa diperintah lagi, Changsub mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sungjae.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Changsub memeluk Sungjae, menenggelamkan kepala yang lebih muda ke dadanya. Sungjae jelas tidak memberontak, ia menghirup wangi _peach_ yang keluar dari tubuh Changsub. "Ini melelahkan, hyung."

"Apanya?"

"Hubungan kita." Changsub terdiam, lalu menghela nafas. "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jemari pucat itu mengusap lembut rambut Sungjae, yang lebih muda mendongak. "Meluruskan hubungan kita dan kesalahpahaman ini."

"Salah.. paham?"

"Yya hyung! Kalau kau cemburu, jangan diam saja! Bicara padaku, kalau perlu tampar aku." Sungjae menarik tubuh ramping itu agar semakin mendekat padanya, Changsub menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu hanya semakin membebanimu, aku tidak mau kau berlarut-larut memikirkan aku yang cemburu." Sungjae merasa lega sekarang, ia sudah mendapat alasannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau menahan emosimu, hyung." Kini giliran Sungjae yang bersikap lembut, membuat Changsub tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak menahannya. Jika aku cemburu, cukup belikan aku makanan. Aku. Tidak. Menuntut. Lebih." Changsub berkata penuh penekanan, Sungjae terkekeh. "Baiklah, Subie. Apapun untuk calon istriku nanti."

"Hah? Calon istri?"

"Aku ke tempat Joy untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita, hyung. Aku meminta saran darinya, dan itu mungkin berguna untuk nanti. " Changsub tidak akan pernah menerka lagi, Sungjae memang penuh kejutan.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan, Yook."

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" Changsub terkekeh, ia mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Sungjae. "Jangan terlalu banyak melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang lain, _I don't like that_." Sungjae tersenyum, ia puas karena kekasihnya sudah mengeluarkan emosinya selama ini.

"Ah, tadi kau mencuri satu kecupan." Sungjae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah tebal Changsub, lalu melumat bibir itu seakan ia memakan permen. Beberapa saat kemudia, Changsub mendorong pelan dada Sungjae, tanda ia sudah kekurangan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Ah, bibirmu memang selalu menjadi candu bagiku." Sungjae tertawa kecil melihat rona kemerahan pada pipi pucat Changsub, sangat kontras. "Berisik, Yook. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapan singkat Changsub membuat Sungjae tertawa.

"Aku juga, hyung."

 **END**

 **Hello, Peach is here**

 **Gatau ya, menjelang mau masuk sekolah, tiba-tiba ide numpuk di otak. Emang dasar_-**

 **Mungkin saat sudah masuk, Peach bakal sibuk dan hiatus buat beberapa waktu. Maaf banget ya readers, Peach always love u**

 **RnR readers~**

- _myday6_


End file.
